Along with the advancement in display technology, new display technologies have been constantly proposed and achieved, and transparent display products are just such a new type of display technologies. During the operation process of a transparent display device, a user can clearly see a scene behind the transparent display device through the transparent display device. Due to its transparent appearance, the transparent display device is favored by more and more people, and has become a trend in the development of display technology.
At present, the transparent display devices may be roughly divided into two types in accordance with means for carrying out the technologies: Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display, and Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). OLED transparent display devices have been gradually put into commercial production due to the advantages of high brightness, high efficiency and high transmittance and the like. In addition, a conventional LCD display can also achieve the transparent display through changing the design of the pixels and the structures of the polarization sheet and backlight source.
As the transparent display device becomes more and more popular, how to reliably and accurately evaluate the performance of the transparent display device has become a problem urgently to be solved. However, as the transparent display device has a structure different from that of the conventional display device, there is still not a standard and uniform test method, so that products produced by different manufacturers are characterized by different performance parameters. Since there is still not the standard and uniform test method, the performances of the products are unable to be evaluated objectively and accurately, it is difficult to perform an optimized design on the whole of the transparent display device, and thus development of the transparent display technology is greatly hindered.